


Let Me Fix It

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Prompt: You had a nightmare, tell me what it was about so I can fix it.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 17





	Let Me Fix It

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

Caroline was turning, and rolling and squirming, and that Klaus could deal with, but he couldn’t deal with a whimpering, distressed one. Hugging her tight he kissed her damp forehead and whispered gently, “Love, you’re having a nightmare. It’s just a nightmare. Caroline, sweetheart, wake up.”, still kissing her hair between his soft words.

Mewling she slowly opened her eyes. Hugging him back with all her strength, she choked, “K-Klaus...you’re _here_.”

“It’s ok love. I’m not going anywhere. Shhhh, it’s ok.” he assured her, stroking her head lovingly. Kissing her once again, he promised, “It was just a nightmare, tell me what it was about and I’ll fix it.”

Looking into his eyes, she felt her heart slow down, and her body stop trembling. Caroline swiftly kissed his lips, in search of comfort; seeking shelter in his arms as she had grown used to for years now.

“ _Caroline_ …” Klaus sighed, their foreheads resting against each other.

“It was dark, and cold - _so cold_ \- and so very lonely. And then it wasn’t, every person who has died, by my hand or otherwise, was there, condemning me - _hating me_. It was maddening, it was heartbreaking, seeing my old friends, my family so full of contempt towards me. I could take it though, I’m used to being the disappointment - _shallow little Caroline_ \- but when I saw you there, with that same look? Of disapproval and disdain, it broke me more than I’d ever expected. Klaus, how could you?” she begged, crying her heart out; lashing out against the supposed monster she grew to trust and love, hitting his chest with her tiny fists of misguided fury. 

_And now...now he was smiling? She was going to kill him!_

Klaus didn’t stop her, he let Caroline take her frustrations out on him. In fact he was quite happy, even though she was suffering. “Caroline, that’s probably the best love confession any man will ever get, and I’m sorry you had such a terrible nightmare...but it is an easy fix.”

She had stopped by now with a slight blush, and was now grabbing his t-shirt in her hands and looking suspiciously at him, waiting for what dumb thing he’d say next.

“I shall never look at you with anything but awe and love and inspiration. Even when you annoy me to death, you, my love, will never be less than a Goddess to me.” Klaus confessed, kissing her hand, like a gentleman.

Wide eyed and dumbfounded, for once Caroline had no words - _until she did_. “I will uphold you to that, if you even look at me the wrong way, by God Klaus, I will kill you.”

“Very well, it is a promise! Shall we seal it with a kiss?”

“ _Yes._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
